Everything But Ordinary
by HiKari Mokuba's Guardian
Summary: Acceptance and respect was everything Makura and HiKari never got. But when they move to Domino, they find out that there is more to the little city than meets the eye. But will they be accepted or totally rejected?
1. Meeting the gang

Chapter 1  
  
"Makura! Hurry up! Or we'll be late for our first day of school!" HiKari said sprinted down the stairs to her lime green backpack. Makura slowly walked down the stairs, "Comr on Kari, this is school, who would ever be excited for school?"  
  
"Makura!" HiKari moaned, "This is Japan, it'll be different. You'll see." Makura looked up to her sister's cheerful eyes. HiKari was ready for anything when it came to school. Makura smiled, "Ok, let's go before we're late." HiKari smiled and ran out of the apartment onto the sidewalk.  
  
"HiKari Joan Bruder! Will you slow down?" Makura shouted to HiKari who was running all the way to the bus stop. She stood on next to the bus sign, jumping while she waited. Makura finally reached her at the bus stop. "You had sugar this morning didn't you?" HiKari nodded, still jumping.  
  
The bus finally arrived and stopped next to the bus sign. HiKari and Makura walked up the little stairs. "Hey, you gonna land a airplane with that hair, or sometin'?" the students on the bus laughed. Makura shot a glare at the students. HiKari was frozen in fear of embarrassment.  
  
"Don't let'em get to you Kari" Makura whispered to HiKari as they walked to the back of the bus. Still, the students stared at them. HiKari started to turn red. So much attention, so many eyes. "Ok, were not holding a Broadway show here, so turn around!" Makura shouted to them. The students finally turned and HiKari could breathe again.  
  
~  
  
'Another day in the life of me...' Seto thought to himself as he sat down. The teacher walked in, earlier then usual. "Hello students, today we have 2 new students here from Central America. I hope you will greet them with open arms..." Two girls walked into the classroom. One was shorter than the other, she had extremely long, sky blue hair, along with electric green eyes.  
  
The other, taller and much more mature, girl had the normal height of long, electric orange hair. She had bright blue eyes along with it. The students stared in awe at the strange, exotic students. Even Seto looked up from his book to stare in awe at the brightly colored girls.  
  
"Students, this is HiKari and Makura, they will be joining our class for the remainder of the year. So I would love you to help them through their studies." The class just kept staring at the 2 girls in front of them. "Ok, HiKari, Makura, you may take your seats." HiKari nodded and followed Makura, looking at the ground.  
  
They sat in the dark side of the room. Just then, the recess bell rang. Makura and HiKari slowly followed behind everyone else. They walked out to the playground and sat on one of the benches. "This feels weird Kura, I mean... I feel so different..." Makura placed one hand on HiKari's shoulder.  
  
"Sis, if we weren't different, then the world would be a scary place." HiKari smiled and noticed a group of 10th graders walking over to them. "Hey, my name is Tea." A brown haired girl said to the both of them. "Hi. I'm Makura, and this is my sister HiKari" HiKari just gave a little wave, "But you can call us Kura and Kari."  
  
"My name is Joey Wheeler, and I know that'll be the name you will rememba"  
  
"Actually it will be the first one I forget" Makura said before pushing Joey aside. "My name is Yugi Motou, and..." Yugi was soon shoved to the side by a girl with eletric green and purple hair. "Wow I love your hair! Oh, sorry, my name is Kita."  
  
"Uh... hi?" HiKari said a little uneasy. "Glade you like it I guess, but the world doesn't seem to" Makura looked around at the students who were staring at them. "Ah, forget them. Their morons anyway." HiKari smiled, "Ok, question, how are you guys related?" a tall pointy haired idiot asked (Tristan) .  
  
HiKari and Makura looked at each other, "What do you mean?" they asked at the same time. "Well, since your sisters, shouldn't you look alike?" Joey interrupted. HiKari and Makura sat there for a moment, "Um... I guess."  
  
"Oh come on Tristan, Joey," Yugi barged in, "Look at Mokuba and Seto." Tristand and Joey looked at each other. "Your right! Never mind, I'm Tristan Taylor."  
  
"Cool! It was nice meeting you all^-^" HiKari informed everyone. "I guess..." Makura said kind of looking at someone, "But who is that?" Makura pointed to a brown haired boy who was typing on a portable laptop. "Oh, Moneybags over there, Seto Kaiba. You might as well remember that name because he's the biggest jerk on the block."  
  
"Hey!" HiKari said standing up, "Isn't that mean?"  
  
"Only if you know how 'mean' he was to us. He's a big jerk, trust me on this one." HiKari crossed her arms and turned her head, "Nope I won't believe it. I mean look at him, he's all alone. Everyone should have at least one friend." HiKari started walking into the direction of Seto.  
  
Makura let out a sigh, "There she goes again..." Joey turned to Makura, "Does she always do that Kura?"  
  
"Only all the time." Joey nodded and turned to HiKari, "Well... let's go see how Kaiba is gonna blow her off!"  
  
"Yeah!" Tristan and Joey moved to their hiding places that were close to Seto. "Boys, so immature..." Tea said to herself. "Hey!"  
  
"Oh... sorry Yugi." HiKari walked over to Seto. Seto stopped typing. He closed his laptop, "Shouldn't you be with the geeks over there?" Seto pointed to Yugi, Tea, and Makura. HiKari shook her head, "Nah, you looked kinda alone so I decided to site with you."  
  
Seto chuckled, "You don't know me very well, do you." HiKari nodded, "I know your Seto Kaiba, and I know you need a friend." Seto now let out a laugh, "You don't get it do you? I am thee Seto Kaiba, head of Kaiba Corp."  
  
"I get it just well. You may have a big fancy company, but you don't have a friend." Seto sat there for a while, "Why don't you just go back to where you came from..." HiKari gasped, "Well guess what Mr. I'm so great I can be a big jerk pants, I'm not gonna go back, I'm gonna show you the meaning of friendship, and become your first friend!"  
  
Seto opened up his laptop, "You'er crazy..."  
  
"Great! I meet up with you after school..." HiKari walked away. Seto stared at her with complete shock. "So? What happened?" Tea asked. "Oh, we're gonna meet up after school." Yugi and Tea looked at each other. "Wow, that is really amazing HiKari."  
  
"Thank you^-^" suddenly the bell rang. HiKari grabbed Makura by the hand, "Come, let us go into the building of student education where they shall our learning capabilties." HiKari skipped off back to the school. "What... ever..." Makura said to herself walking back to Domino High. *********************************************************************** Ok, this the first chapter of my story, and if you don't like it, I don't care! Flame me all you want you jerks! You'll just feel bad because I've written 49 stories and you haven't! Anyway, that was bad side right there, this is dedicated to the sisterly bond I share with my sister Makura (or mainly Kura) Yay sis!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. The Americies and the bully

Chapter 2  
  
HiKari and Makura talked while walking through the hall to their next class. "I think this is a nice school, I mean, I made a new friend^-^" HiKari said cheerfully. "HiKari, your forcing him to be your friend."  
  
"Yeah, well..." just then HiKari ran into someone. Her books fell to the ground. "Oh, I'm sorry" said a boy with long black hair. HiKari was frozen with words, but still spoke. "Oh, me too. Let me help you pick up your book as well." They bent down and began picking up the books.  
  
Both their hands landed on the last book, one on the other. The boy and HiKari looked up, blushed, and the boy slowly took it from under her hand.  
  
~Makura's Dictonary~ HiKari: Friend; Clutz; Total Crush  
  
"So what's your name again?"  
  
"HiKari..." HiKari said, her eyes fixed on the boy. "Well, I have to go. I hope to bump into you again sometime HiKari!" he called back as he ran down the hall. HiKari let out a love sigh and stared as he entered a classroom. Tea then ran over to her.  
  
"Um, do you even know who that is?"  
  
"A total hottie..." HiKari said, still immobilized with love. "No... that's Chad. Who is off limits."  
  
"To who..." HiKari asked, still with thought of Chad. "To the Americies."  
  
"Who are they?" Makura asked, finally barging into the conversation. "That's Grace, Catriena, Britney, Beth, and their leader Amy. They rule the school, as well as Chad."  
  
"And who says?!" Makura asked. "Amy does. You see, before you guys, there were only 6 Americans in our school. Chad and the Americies. The leader Amy, has a big crush on Chad and makes him offlimits to anyone."  
  
"Yeah, well, we'll show them." HiKari said finally snapping out of her daydream. The bell rang twice, "Great! Now we're late!" They ran through the hall. HiKari stopped, so did Makura. "Hello? Does class ring a bell?"  
  
"Be there in a sec" Makura shrugged and ran off. HiKari signed a piece of paper on the desk. The bell rang again. "Oh man!" HiKari ran.  
  
~HiKari~  
  
HiKari just barely made it to class, or so she thought. Everyone stopped what they were doing, even the teacher. HiKari scanned the room, Makura wasn't in this class right now. HiKari blushed and looked down. She was passing a girl's desk when she was tripped. She fell straight her forehead. It seemed that the girl had tripped her.  
  
The class room exploded with laughter at HiKari. HiKari got up and rubbed her forehead. It was red, and swollen. "HiKari, why don't you go to the office?" She looked over at the girl, and the friends she was talking to. She glared and left the room.  
  
~Makura~  
  
'Why this class? Of all the classes I could be in, I had to be in this class!' Makura thought herself as the teacher told them to open their math books. Makura had a disliking for math, or, she just plainly hated math.  
  
"Ok class, I am going to assign a math project and and I am going to assign partners." the teacher said aloud. 'Couldn't get any worse than this...' Maklura thought helplessly to herself. "Makura, your with Suzuki." Makura's mouth dropped. Everyone turned and stared at her.  
  
She may have been a new student, but she had heard all about Suzuki, the biggest and toughest bulkly in the school. "Hey there orange, can I call you orange?"  
  
"No!" Makura said directly. "Man, I hate math..." Suzuki said to himself. Makura opened the math book, "Welcome to my world..." Makura said to herself. "So, what kind of dope is your sister?" Makura stopped flipping through the pages. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I mean, trying to be Kaiba's friend, liking the Americies man, how stupid could she be?"  
  
"She isn't stupid, and I would take that back."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Do you value your life?"  
  
"I guess you AND your sister are dopes..." Makura punched Suzuki straight across the face. He turned, "That's it!" He launched a punch, Makura quickly caught it. She twisted his arm back. Suzuki yelped in pain. "Makura Bruder! Go to the office right now!"  
  
Makura looked down and glared. She slowly walked out the door and out of the room. *********************************************************************** Yay! Makura can kick ass! I always knew my sister had it in her^-^ Anyway, HiKari has the Americies on her back, and I bet Suzuki will be on Makura's. Did normal never occure to them? Anyway, please reveiw!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 


	3. Weaknesses and Kaiba

Chapter 3  
  
Makura walked down the hall to the office. She opened the door, and to her surprise, there sat HiKari. She held a ice pack to her forehead. "Hey Sis?" Makura sat next to HiKari, "Why are you here?" HiKari took off the ice pack. There was a huge red, not to mention swollen bump on the her forehead. "Ow, how did that happen?"  
  
"Well, I was kind of late for class, and when I was walking to my seat, one girl tripped me, and I smacked my forehead against the floor."  
  
"I bet it was one of the Americies!" Makura assumed, "How do you know?" HiKari said placing the ice pack back on her forehead. "I don't lucky guesses is what made the world go round." HiKari shrugged.  
  
"Hey, why did you stop while we were running through the hallway?"  
  
"I signed up for volleyball ^-^" Makura shrugged, "You just love volleyball don't you?"  
  
"Mom always said that I should have a sport."  
  
"So when's practices?"  
  
"Tomorrow after school, cool huh?"  
  
"Yeah..." Makura said in a sigh. HiKari turned to her sister, "What's wrong Kura, why are you here anyway, I don't anyone could beat you up." Makura turned to her sister and smiled, "Of course not, I beat the shit out of Suzuki and was sent here." HiKari looked at her watch.  
  
"You know school is almost over, what are you gonna do while I'm busy with Kaiba?" Makura thought for a moment, "I guess I'll hang out with Yugi and the other guys." HiKari smiled, "Sounds cool Kura." The bell rang. HiKari flipped on her backpack. "See ya sis!" HiKari said exiting the office.  
  
"If that Kaiba guy beats you up he'll get it!" Makura called after HiKari as she left the building. Makura shrugged, 'Ah, she'll be fine. Kaiba will go nuts before tonight.' Makura thought to herself as she met up with Yugi and the others.  
  
~HiKari~  
  
"Well, it says here in the directory that Kaiba lives here." HiKari said to herself looking at the school directory and walking off the bus. She looked up at the giant mansion. She had no idea what to expect, but she was ready to expect it.  
  
She walked up to the door and knocked. A same boy with long black hair came to the door. "Hello?" the boy looked up, "Who are you?" HiKari smiled and bent down, "I'm HiKari from Domino High, I'm here to see Seto Kaiba." The boy nearly jumped, "Really? That's so cool, come on in."  
  
HiKari walked into the huge home. "I'll be right back, make yourself at home" the boy said before running off up the stairs yelling "Nii-sama" HiKari stood there with her backpack over her shoulder. She snapped back to realty as Seto walked over to her.  
  
"I can't believe you actually had the waste of time to get here." HiKari frowned, "Come on Kaiba, lighten up. Plus, I was thinking of doing our homework together." Seto rolled his eyes, "For the last time, I don't want to be your friend. No one does and no one will." HiKari looked around and picked up a backpack. She handed it to him.  
  
"We're doing homework together." Seto shrugged, "Fine, if it will get you out of here sooner." HiKari and Seto sat at the table and began taking out books. HiKari opened a book and started flipping the pages. "Hey Kaiba, who was that kid. The one with the long black hair?"  
  
"That's Mokuba, my brother." HiKari started twiddling her fingers, "Oh, well he was kinda cute." Seto looked up from his literature book, "Don't tell me your in love with my 11 year old brother."  
  
"Why cause you don't want me being your sister-in-law?"  
  
"If you were my sister-in-law I'd kill myself." Suddenly Mokuba ran to Seto from the closet. "No! Seto, don't kill yourself!" Mokuba jumped into Seto's arms. Seto chuckled, "Don't worry Mokuba, I'm not gonna kill myself. It was a joke." HiKari stared at them with a smile.  
  
"Shush, Mokuba, it's ok. I'm not going to die. Now stop thinking that, and please stop listening in." Mokuba looked up and smiled. "Sorry Nii-sama, I just wanted to see if you had finally made a friend." Mokuba turned to HiKari. "Don't worry, he already has." HiKari said cheerfully.  
  
Mokuba nodded and ran off. "Be good Nii-sama!" Mokuba called back before disappearing. HiKari turned to Kaiba who had begun to read his literature again. HiKari cocked her head, "So what are you Seto Kaiba?" Seto looked up from his book, "A first-class jerk, or a first-class friend?"  
  
"Nether" he said plainly going back to his book. "I never knew you could be so kind Seto, how come you keep that all inside of you and never reveal it?"  
  
"That only shows weakness."  
  
"Than are you weak?" Seto looked up to HiKari. "You're a good guy Seto, I know you are, you just don't know how to show it. You do have a heart, and a pure one at that." Seto looked up from his book once again. He closed it this time and stared at HiKari. She had nothing to hide, Seto could see that.  
  
"How could, you, of all people, understand?"  
  
"Simple Seto" she smiled, "We're friends."  
  
~Makura~  
  
"I still can't believe your sista had the guts to go to Kaiba's house. She's gonna get kicked out." Joey said as he bought himself a hamburger and joined the rest of the group. "My sister is different. She knows people, and she's got herself a good heart." Everyone stared at Makura.  
  
"Geez, that kinda sounds like my sis. She's a real good person." Joey stared at his hamburger. "I wish I could say the same about my sister" everyone looked up and at Tea. "She's never good, always getting herself into fights."  
  
"But Tea, she fights against the bullies so she can protect others and Mokuba." Makura turned to Yugi, "Who's Mokuba?"  
  
"Oh, that's Seto Kaiba's little brother." Makura mouth dropped, "A poor innocent child has a jerk for a brother?!"  
  
"Nah, Kaiba's real nice to his brada. Kaiba's always in it for him."  
  
"Wow, kind of like..." Makura was cut off by thought. Makura looked up, "What's Seto's past like?"  
  
"His parents died and he had to live in a orphanage. Than he was adopted by Gozoburo Kaiba with his brada Mokuba. Than Kaiba ran him out of business and took over his company, Kaiba Corp." Everyone amazingly turned to Joey. "How did you know that Joey?" Tea asked with wonder.  
  
"Internet." -_-U Everyone fell over. ************************************************************************ Nice chapter huh? I like it^-^ So are Seto and HiKari really friends? Did Joey really find that out on the internet? Do we really care? All these question maybe answered in the next chapter. Just please, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Pain of rejection

Chapter 4  
  
~That Night~  
  
"Well, I should leave right about now, but thank you for having me over" HiKari bowed. "It was... ok."  
  
"I hope you can over sometime soon again!" Mokuba interrupted. "I think I'll be seeing you and your brother real soon." HiKari looked at her watch. "Oh man! I am so late, got to go, nice meeting you Mokuba!" HiKari ran off into the darkness.  
  
Seto shut the door, "She seemed nice..." Mokuba said to Seto now staring up at his face, his hands behind his back. "Hey Bro, you wouldn't happen to have a cru..."  
  
"No Mokuba, she's too... energetic."  
  
"Cool, than can I..."  
  
"No, not till your 18."  
  
"Fine..." Mokuba slowly walked up the stairs to his room.  
  
~Bruder Household~  
  
"Kura, I'm home!" Makura appeared right next to her, "You better have a good reason for being late and scaring me to death. You and Kaiba didn't..."  
  
"No! Kura, that's gross! They just offered me dinner, that's all. Plus, the guy has a 11 year old brother." HiKari and Makura sat on the couch together, "You wouldn't say, yeah I've been diggin' up some dirt on Kaiba as well." HiKari turned to Makura, "Seto? What?"  
  
"Ah, just that he and his brother were orphans when they were young." HiKari's eyes started to water, "Aw! That's so sad!" HiKari wiped a loose tear, "Kinda sounds like..." HiKari leaned onto Makura's shoulder and closed her eyes. Makura wrapped her arm around HiKari.  
  
"It's ok HiKari... it's ok..."  
  
~The Next Day~  
  
"Wait! Don't leave without us!" HiKari and Makura were running for their dear lives to get to the bus. Just before it closed it's doors, HiKari and Makura jumped in. "Hey, there's a seat over there." HiKari and Makura sat in one of the middle seats. "Yo, you two sit in the back" said Suzuki. Makura eyed him.  
  
"And why should we?"  
  
"Because that's the only place where you belong." The bus filled with laughter. Makura grabbed him by the collar, "You trying to ask for a fight?" Suzuki and Makura got to their feet, as well as HiKari. "No Kura," she stepped in front Makura, Makura pushed her to the side.  
  
"I'm gonna send you to hell and back again." Suzuki cracked his knuckles, "We'll see about that..." once again, HiKari moved herself in front of Makura. This time Suzuki shoved her to the side. "Hey! No one shoves my sister."  
  
Makura launched a punch at Suzuki. Suzuki caught it and pushed her back. He launched a punch at Makura when HiKari stepped in front of Makura. The bus stopped as HiKari was thrown to the ground. "Hey! No fighting on the bus!" the bus driver yelled.  
  
Makura went to HiKari's side, "You ok HiKari?" HiKari got up, she had a black eye. "Yeah, I'm ok."  
  
"You don't..."  
  
"No really... I'm fine." HiKari got up. Makura and HiKari both sat in the back. All of the students smirked at them. The bus finally stopped and HiKari and Makura both ran to their separate classes.  
  
~HiKari~  
  
HiKari scanned the room, Yugi sat in the middle of the classroom. She smiled and walked over to Yugi. "Hey Yugi" she said cheerfully. "HiKari? What happened?"  
  
"Ah, nothing. Just a bit of fighting on the way here." Yugi nodded, than started to blush. "Hey... you know HiKari... there is that prom dance coming up..." HiKari cocked her head. "There is? I didn't know."  
  
"Well, there is, and I was wondering if... if..." Yugi started to stutter and sweat. "What's wrong Yugi?"  
  
"I-I'm trying to say... wouldyouliketogotothepromwithme!" HiKari cocked her head again. "Um... yes, I think." Yugi jumped at her with a hug, "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you..." Yugi chanted with happiness. HiKari smiled.  
  
~Makura~  
  
The class had ended quickly, as well as the school day. (I wanna skip a little) 'Ok, HiKari is gonna be busy at volleyball, I might as well see if that Kaiba guy will go with me to the prom.'  
  
Makura walked over to her locker and started moved the little lock. But she found her locker to be open already, and no just open, he lock was broken. 'Someone must've busted into my locker, but...' Makura found her backpack with spray paint all over it. It spelled words.  
  
It said "Go back to America, you don't belong!" At this, Makura slammed her locker closed. She slammed her hand against the wall. She angrily flipped her backpack on her back and walked out the door.  
  
~Volleyball Practice^-^~  
  
HiKari entered the hard-floored room. She dropped her backpack on the ground and walked over to the rest of the girls. She looked at a group of 5, HiKari assumed they were the Americies. They glared at her.  
  
"Ok students, today we have a new teammate, HiKari who will be joining us for the remainder of the year. Now, today we will do a scrimmage. Americies your with Maria, and the rest are on the other team." Both the teams got to their positions.  
  
"Now... serve!" the ball was hit in the air. Grace hit the ball to Amy, who spiked it. HiKari dived down and hit the ball in the air. Katie jumped and spiked it. They didn't hit it back, HiKari's team got a point.  
  
The game went on, with HiKari's team in the lead, than the Americies, and than it was a tie. "Ok! Half-time, I think we should switch Maria with HiKari than continue the game." Maria and HiKari switched. The Americies smirked.  
  
"Now... serve!" The ball flew to HiKari's side, HiKari jumped to spike it, but was hit to the side by Caterina. Once again, the ball was heading right to HiKari, just as she was about to hit it, she was hit to the side by Britney.  
  
The team than hit the ball high and fast in the air, HiKari would have to make a big jump to spike it and win the game. She jumped in the air and was about to slam the ball to the ground, when Amy hit her to the side.  
  
This time she fell to the ground, right on her wrist. HiKari gave a cry in pain. "Stop the game!" the coach yelled running to HiKari. The Americies just stared at her as if she was pathetic. HiKari held her right wrist, in her left hand, her eyes tear-filled. "Amy! Go call the nurse!"  
  
"Yes ma'am, I'll go as FAST as I can..." she skipped out of the room. The coach turned to HiKari, "It's ok HiKari, it's ok..." HiKari blacked out.  
  
~Bruder Household~  
  
Makura was clicking through the channels, so pissed off she didn't wanna be with anyone. No channel seemed to please her. She quickly turned off the TV and threw the clicker at the couch. The phone rang.  
  
Makura ran to it, "Hello, this is Makura Bruder speaking?"  
  
"Hello, Makura, this is the principal of Domino High, Mrs. ShiniGomi. Are your parents home?" Makura held the phone tightly, "I'm sorry ma'am, I have no parents."  
  
"Oh... well, your sister critical condition and has been sent to the hospital."  
  
"Critical condition?! Hospital?! What happened?!"  
  
"It seems she has broken her wrist while playing volleyball. I think you should head to Domino hospital and check her out." Makura nodded. "Yes ma'am." She hung up, she leaned against the wall and fell to the ground.  
  
"Why us?" she asked herself as she sat there, crying to herself. ************************************************************************ Oh no! I broke my wrist! How am I suppose to write stories now? Oh well, anyway, ong chapter huh? Cool, yes? So, does Yugi have a crush on HiKari? Does Makura have a crush on Seto? How can I be asking these questions?! I'm in the hospital! Is this the end for me and my volleyball days?! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. It takes a speech to find the truth

Chapter 5  
  
~The Next Day~  
  
HiKari and Makura silently walked to the school bus. They walked onto it, people stared at HiKari's right wrist. "Aw, what happened? Did the little baby get hurt?"  
  
"Shut up Suzuki." Makura barked. "Come on, are ya always gonna need your sister to make lame comebacks for you?" Suzuki taunted. HiKari just kept walking, her face duller than usual. She made complete and utter silence as she walked past Suzuki. Suzuki stood up.  
  
"Come on, what's the fun in being made fun of if you don't have anything to say? Or are you just stupid?" HiKari stopped and turned to Suzuki. Makura stopped as well and turned to the 2.  
  
"You know what Suzuki, for once in your dumb life, your right" the kids on the bus fell silent as HiKari continued, "I am stupid. But not because I logically am stupid, I'm stupid for ever believing that it would be different here. That we could actually fit in and make friends."  
  
Makura stepped in front of HiKari, "Ok HiKari, that's enough." HiKari moved Makura to the side and walked closer to Suzuki. "For ever thinking that... that I actually had a reason for being! Maybe I just should've been killed back then, they had all the chance too."  
  
The children gasped. Suzuki smirked and shook his head, "You should've." The students gasped again. "I stand approved" HiKari said before walked to the back. Makura quickly ran after her. "HiKari, what..."  
  
"It's only the truth, Makura, it's only the truth. You were born first so you could be a only child. I was just a mistake. I had made a mistake ever thinking otherwise." Makura gasped then looked down. Nothing was said the rest of the way.  
  
~At School~  
  
Makura and Yugi stood, looking at the empty and motionless HiKari. "HiKari looks, depressed, not to mention sad." Makura sighed, "We kinda had a little incident on the bus this morning. Yugi turned back to HiKari. "Kind of?"  
  
Makura didn't reply. "So what's wrong with her?" Yugi asked. "Her spirit." Yugi quickly turned to Makura, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Her spirit has been broken Yugi, all the scars of the past are getting back to her, and she doesn't know what to do. She's lost in darkness, wandering to find a light. She needs a guide to find her way out..."  
  
Yugi looked down, "Poor HiKari..." he said in a low voice. Makura placed her hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Yugi... I want you to help her. I cannot be her guide this time. It must be you."  
  
"Me?! But you'er her sister!"  
  
"She's depending on someone else than me, Yugi. She needs to know that there is more than one person who can love her. That will be you Yugi." Makura slowly turned and walked away. Yugi turned to HiKari. 'Well, here it goes.' Yugi slowly walked over to HiKari.  
  
~Makura~  
  
The bell rang, but that meant nothing to Makura now. She walked past the cafeteria and out the door. Seto stopped and had noticed Makura. 'Something's up, I know it.' Seto quickly got up and walked out the door. After her.  
  
Makura walked along the sidewalks of Domino, Seto wondered where she was going or if she even knew. Makura kept walking and had stopped at a apartment. 'This might be where she lives' Seto thought.  
  
Makura walked into the apartment, not even noticing the spectator who had followed. He followed her all the way up to level 10 of the apartment. Makura walked into the room, leaving the door wide open.  
  
Seto slowly, and cautionous, followed and was lead to one room. Makura went over to a dresser. She began to took out something. Seto's eyes widened... it was a knife.  
  
~HiKari~  
  
The bell rang, school was over and HiKari was still in her dead look. A bored one that seemed to not care about life anymore, just that it seemed to still be flowing in her. Yugi slowly approached HiKari. "Hey Kari..." he said slowly.  
  
HiKari looked up, "Hey Yugi." HiKari said it with a more emotional mood, it must've been a sign. Yugi sat next to HiKari on the bench. "What's going on HiKari, why are you so sad?"  
  
2 tears fell down her face. "Yugi..." she said faintly, more tears falling down her face, "There lies some many secrets, so much pain in this life of mine that so many does not know. None can know Yugi, it would be too hard, too sad." Yugi placed his hand on her. She looked up.  
  
"HiKari, I'm here for you. And it might not seem like it, but..." Yugi stopped, "I have a few secrets of my own. But you must tell me your secrets and I shall tell you mine." HiKari looked away. "How do I know you will keep your promise? How do I know you won't tell one of your friends?"  
  
"Because you are my friend. HiKari, has anyone told you why they make fun of you?" HiKari looked up. "What do you mean?"  
  
"HiKari... I suffer the same. They don't make fun of you because dumb or not smart enough. I mean look at me, I'm smart, but I'm not cool, and you know why?" HiKari shook her head. "Because you are different. Your so different, that your special. Special in every way."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Look at me, I'm 4'2, I'm as almost as short as a 11 year old, and I'm in 10th grade. Don't you get it HiKari. People only want other people who are the same, and they hate the people who are different, because, they're just plain special. That's why people spike you and Kura, because you're special."  
  
HiKari was silent for a moment. "But how do I know?" Yugi smiled, "I'm friend, and I would never lie to you." HiKari smiled. "And as a friend, I guess I'll tell my tale." Yugi smiled. "That's what friends are for." ************************************************************************ Ok, what secret does HiKari have to tell. And what is Makura going to do with a knife? I don't like where this is going. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Confessions

Chapter 6  
  
~HiKari~  
  
"Ok, Yugi, I trust you, as a friend. And as a friend, I guess you should know." Yugi nodded and placed his hand on HiKari's, "I'm here for you Kari." HiKari nodded, and looked down at her hands. "Yugi, when my mom was pregant with me, most of the people she knew wouldn't believe. Believe that she could make it with 2 kids and a husband as well as finishing collage."  
  
HiKari's eyes started to water, "Then... people started telling her to... to abort me... some even told her with money. They offered $300." Moretears trickled down her face, "Can you believe it? My life... was to only be $300. That was all it took..." HiKari started to cry into her hands.  
  
Yugi put his arms around HiKari. "HiKari... I never knew." HiKari wiped one of the many tears on her face. "Then, Dad was convinced to abort me as well. All mom needed to do... was agree..." Tears kept flowing down her face. She shut her eyes.  
  
"But there was only one who wanted me. One who knew what person I was to be. One who wanted to be a sister..." She looked up to Yugi, tears still falling down her face. "That was Kura..." HiKari said in a low, tearful voice, "Makura Bruder. She was the only person in the world who had ever been there for me. Who ever cared. Than... mom and dad died. We were to be alone forever."  
  
HiKari squeezed her hands together, more tears fell down her face, "Than, we were to be taken away from each other, to be separated. Never to see each other again. But Kura wouldn't let that happen. She said..." HiKari shut her eyes.  
  
"That we were to be forever together. Than we ran off to Japan, thinking it would be better after all this time of rejection in America. I thought I could only trust my sister and no one else. But than I met you, Yugi." HiKari looked up to him.  
  
"Yugi... you changed my life. You and your friends excepted who we are, even though we looked and seemed different. But you showed that there are good people in this bad world, and I will never forget that Yugi." Yugi smiled, a tear trickling down his face.  
  
"HiKari... you don't understand. You weren't different, no, there's a different word for that." HiKari looked up, "What is it?"  
  
"Unique. You are unique in every way, and that's when I, grew to like you... a lot." HiKari titled her head, "What do you mean Yugi." Yugi took up HiKari's hand. "HiKari, I love you. You are so pure, so innocent that so many want to break that innocent love that you share with everyone. You got Kaiba to like you as a friend, and that is miracle."  
  
HiKari smiled, "Thanks Yugi. I like you too." HiKari wiped one last tear. "I have to go now Yugi. Thanks for saving my spirit, but I better see how Kura's doing after all this. I'll see you at the prom." Yugi smiled, "See you there too."  
  
HiKari left the school grounds. Yugi bounced onto his feet, "YES!"  
  
~Makura~  
  
'What the hell does she think she's doing?' Seto thought, being a witness to this strange event. Makura took up the knife and stared at it. "I can't live this any longer..." Makura thrust the sword at her heart. Seto quickly jumped at her. The knife flew in the air.  
  
"Let go!" Makura yelled as she tried breaking free of Seto's grip, tears falling down her face. "I want to die!" Seto slapped her. Makura opened her eyes and notice Seto who had her firmly gripped. "Kaiba?"  
  
Seto slapped her again. Now Makura got angry, "What are you doing here?!"  
  
"I followed you."  
  
"You have no right to walk into my home and stop me in my moment of glory!" Once again, Seto slapped her. Makura turned to him with a glare. "What do you think your doing?" Seto asked. "I..." she was quickly slapped again.  
  
"Do you realize what you almost did?! Do you think of anyone but yourself?" Makura glared at him, "What do you mean?"  
  
"You think just because your life may suck, that you can just kill yourself. Only a coward would try and run away in the manner."  
  
"It would've worked." Seto shook his head, "No it wouldn't have. You would have the guilt." Makura stopped struggling and stared at him. "Guilt?"  
  
"You think that your sister can survive on her own? As far as I'm concerned, she still needs you, and you can't just leave this world without a thought about her after this life." Makura looked down. "HiKari..." Makura looked up, "But..."  
  
"No buts! You would've let her down, and the most thing I know is..." Seto slowly let go, "That's the worst sin you can commit." Makura looked up, so emotional and caring. Makura shook her head, she glared at him. How would he know what she had been through anyway?  
  
"How would you know?!" she asked angrily. "Because I've tried as well." Makura gasped. "But why..."  
  
"Same as you... thought the world was out to get me. Tried to get out of it like a coward. But Mokuba stopped me. I was angry at first, than I realized what he had done. He made me realize what I would do, who I would hurt. Than, I fought on, all the way for my brother."  
  
"That's... beautiful." Seto smirked and help Makura up. "I might as well be going, I've got work to do." Seto headed for the door. "Seto Kaiba." Seto turned to Makura. "Thanks." Seto just nodded and left.  
  
~  
  
HiKari ran down the sidewalk, happy and free. "Hey! Leave me alone!" HiKari stopped and turned. There was a couple of bullies who were pushing around a kid. Not just any kid, Mokuba. "Oh come on, you should at least fight back you whimp."  
  
"Hey!" they stopped and turned. HiKari stood there, and upright position. "Oh, the stupid sister is here." Suzuki said, walking over to HiKari. "What do you want?"  
  
"I WANT you to leave that kid alone." Suzuki smirked, "You haven't learned your lesson yet, Bruder?" Suzuki cracked his knuckles, "Well, I gonna make sure you learn it." Suzuki was about to punch HiKari in the face when Mokuba plead for him to stop.  
  
"Leave her alone! She did nothing to you!" Mokuba cried. "I've had enough shit out of you for one day." Suzuki turned to Mokuba. He started walking towards him when he was kicked to the ground. He looked up.  
  
"If you wanna fight, let's do it." The bullies all at once started beating up HiKari.  
  
~Bruder Household~  
  
The phone rang. Makura walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Makura."  
  
"Kaiba? What's up?"  
  
"My brother and your sister have gone missing." Makura dropped the phone. She fell to her knees. 'No...' ************************************************************************ HiKari: Man! Why does all the bad stuff happen to the younger siblings?  
  
Mokuba: Yeah!  
  
HiKari: Well, if you want me to live...  
  
Mokuba: Hey!  
  
HiKari: Or Mokuba, you'll please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Older siblings to the rescue, sort of

Chapter 7  
  
~Makura~  
  
Makura opened the door to Kaiba Corp. It was so big, with so many people. Makura just kept an eye out for Seto. Seto walked over to her, "Come on" he said in a low voice. They walked over to the elevator.  
  
"Ok, so what are we doing here again?"  
  
"Our satalite system is one of the best in the world, it could track anyone and anything down." The elevator stopped on the 99th floor and they stepped out and walked down the hall. "So how are we going to track their location?"  
  
The opened the door to Set's office, Seto fell into his chair and opened his laptop. "All it takes is the right equipment." Seto started typing away. "Downloading location of Mokuba Kaiba" the computer said aloud. Makura's eyes widened.  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Ok, from the information from our witnesses, Mokuba and HiKari should be captured together. I just need to type a little more and..." Seto pressed enter, "Done. Their in downtown Domino, where all the countless bullies live." Seto closed his laptop. "Come on."  
  
They walked out of the room and walked to the elevator. "But Kaiba, how are we going to get there in time, we're not allowed to drive yet." Seto opened the door to the roof of the building. There sat a helicopter with the letters "KC" on it.  
  
"Where there's a will, there's a way." They walked to the helicopter. Seto slide open the door and sat in the drivers seat. Makura sat next to him. Seto started up the helicopter and it was soon in the air. Makura looked out the window.  
  
'Kari... please be ok...'  
  
~HiKari~  
  
HiKari slowly opened her eyes. Blood and brusises were all over her body. She looked over. Mokuba was unconscious next to her. "Mokuba... are you ok?" HiKari asked faintly. Mokuba slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, how bout..." Mokuba was cut off when he turned and saw HiKari. He got to his feet. "Oh man, your hurt. I'll go get help." HiKari grabbed his foot before he could run off. "Wait... they'll just do to you what they did to me."  
  
"But HiKari, your..."  
  
"Alive, and that's all the matters..." Mokuba shook his head, "No way, I gotta get help."  
  
"Mokuba!"  
  
"HiKari, your going to die if I don't get help." Mokuba looked around. He ran over to an empty window which he could just barely fit. He turned back to HiKari. "I'll be back, I promise." HiKari weakly gave him a thumbs up. He nodded and jumped through the window.  
  
~Makura~  
  
'I hope HiKari is ok' Makura thought helplessly to herself. "What the..." Makura looked over to Seto. "What is it?"  
  
"My tracker on Mokuba is moving. He's pretty much under us, I'm gonna land this thing." Makura shutted over to the window and looked down. The helicopter landed slowly. Seto stepped out. "Seto!" Mokuba cried as he ran to his brother and hugged him.  
  
Makura stepped out and looked around. "Where's my sister." Mokuba looked up with a worried face. "She is still back there, come on!" Mokuba lead them through a ally.  
  
~HiKari~  
  
The door jiggled open. Suzuki and some other bullies walked in and looked around. A gun in one's hand, a steel bar in another, and knife in the last. "Where's the kid?" HiKari smirked. "He got away Suzuki, you were too late." Suzuki stomped over to HiKari and grabbed her by the collar.  
  
"Oh? And he left you to die here?"  
  
"I let him. He has probably found his brother already and is safe and sound." Suzuki growled and threw HiKari to the ground. "And you wanna just die like that?"  
  
"It's better than seeing you hurt and innocent child you monsters!" Suzuki grasped the gun in his hand with anger and pointed it to HiKari. "Than I guess you won't mind dying for him then!" Suzuki moved his finger for the trigger. He was about to pull it when Makura, Mokuba, and Seto busted in.  
  
"HiKari!" Suzuki pulled the trigger. "No!" Suzuki turned. He was punched to the ground. His gun flew out of his hand. "You asshole!" She started beating the shit out of him. "Hey!" another bully yelled, running towards Makura. "Oh no you don't!" Seto yelled. The bully turned. He was then hit right in the eye with a Blue-Eyes card and fell to the ground.  
  
His knife skid to the ground. The last bully was shocked by this, dropped his steel bar, and ran for the door. "Your not going anywhere!" Mokuba skidded to the ground and tripped the bully. He fell unconscious.  
  
"How dare you hurt my sister!" Makura punched him once again, Suzuki's face bloody from the beating. Makura looked to the side, his gun right there. She reached for it and grabbed it. "Makura! Wait!" Seto called. But it was too late, the gun was fired, and Suzuki was dead.  
  
~A Few Hours Later~  
  
"The guy almost killed my sister, why do you think I killed him?!" Makura asked with frustration. "It's not what he did, it's what you did. And when you break the law, you'er going to jail." The police man grabbed her by the arm. Makura ripped her arm from his grip.  
  
"You can't do this to me, or to my sister!" He shook his head, "I'm sorry, but it is my job." Makura closed her eyes and looked down with sadness. Seto placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up.  
  
"Look, you ether let her go, or lose your job."  
  
"But you can't..."  
  
"I can... and I will..." The police man backed away. "Ok Jeff, let's get out of here!" They ran to the police car and drove off. Makura turned to Seto.  
  
"Once again... thanks." Seto nodded, "Now let's get your sister." Makura nodded seriously and ran off to the helicopter. It lifted off and they flew in the direction of Domino Hospital. *********************************************************************** Ok, this is actually goinog to be a lot longer then usual. Anyway, will Makura be punished for her crime? Will I survive? Will Mokuba still be cute?! Look, even the suspense is making me stupid! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. I love you

Chapter 8  
  
~Makura~  
  
"You have to let me see her!" Makura insisted once again, as she tried to gain entry into HiKari's hospital room. "I'm sorry Miss, but HiKari is in critical condition and we cannot let any visitors in yet. I'm sorry." She bowed and entered HiKari's room.  
  
Makura looked down and turned to Mokuba and Seto. They walked over to her. "Well?" Mokuba asked. Makura solemnly shook her head. "Don't worry Makura, I'm sure HiKari will be just fine" Mokuba said with encouragement.  
  
Makura looked up, "How can I know if I'm not there for her?" Makura, Mokuba, and Seto sat in the waiting room. Makura rested her head on her hands, 'I'm the worst sister in the world. I should've been there for her, I should've known.  
  
Makura looked up to Seto. She could see that Seto was slowly drifting off to sleep with his eyes wide open. 'The only reason I could actually be there to beat the crap out of Suzuki was because he helped with his technology.'  
  
Makura titled her head to the side. Mokuba was asleep leaning against Seto. 'And I wouldn't have found anything if Mokuba hadn't lead us there. I feel so useless, so helpless to help my own sister.'  
  
Makura closed her eyes, 'HiKari, please don't die. I don't know what I'd do without you. If you go, it will be sure enough that I will go soon after you. You don't want me to do that do you?' A tear escaped down her cheek. 'HiKari, this can't be the end... it just can't be!'  
  
~HiKari's Hospital Room~  
  
"How is she doctor?" the nurse asked. The doctor looked up. "Not so good, she was shot right near her heart, and she has lost a lot of blood." The doctor unhooked the ivy. "There is nothing more we can do."  
  
He turned to the heartbeat machine. It beep every once a minute, which wasn't good. "It's all up to HiKari now, she must fight her own battle." He turned and walked out of the room along side of the nurse.  
  
~HiKari~  
  
HiKari opened her eyes, she was in a white room. She looked around. "Guys?" She turned, there stood Mokuba, Seto, Yugi, and Makura. "Hey guys! I thought I would never see you again!" HiKari said happily.  
  
They just stood there, not moving at all. "Guys? Guys, you ok?" They slowly started moving backwards. "Hey! Wait for me!" HiKari tried to run for them, but suddenly mirrors blocked her way. She stopped and stared at herself. She looked down at herself.  
  
"Hey, where are the cuts? How come I'm not bleeding?" HiKari's head shot up when she felt someone put their hand on her shoulder. She turned quickly, "Who are you?!" Glass shattering was heard as she looked at the woman with sky-blue hair and orange streaks.  
  
"Has it been that long... that you do not remember?"  
  
"What are you talking about? Remember what?"  
  
"It is I, HiKari Joan Bruder, your mother." HiKari took a step back in shock. "Mom?" The woman nodded. "I am not alone, my dear HiKari." Suddenly a man appeared next to her. He had electric green hair and dashing, bright blue eyes.  
  
"Your father as well."  
  
"Mom? Dad? What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"We have come to warn you." The man took HiKari by the hand. HiKari stared at his hand, then looked up into his face. "Warn me about what?"  
  
"Your sister needs you, Dear" her mother said kindly. HiKari turned to her mother, "Makura? Need me? That's crazy!" HiKari looked down, "Makura never needed me." Her mother walked over to her and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Do you know why I spared your life back then?"  
  
HiKari looked up, she shook her head. "Because I knew that someday I would not be here for Makura, that she would have to face the world on her own. But I didn't want that, nor did I want such a tiny life to fade that fast."  
  
HiKari looked down, "Makura could face the world, she's not weak."  
  
"Oh honey, do you know what your sister is doing right now?" HiKari shook her head.  
  
~Makura~  
  
"Makura Bruder, you may see your sister." Makura jumped to her feet and ran over to the nurse. She turned back to Mokuba, Seto, and Yugi. "You guys coming?" Seto shook his head, "This is your sister. You should have alone time." Makura nodded and followed the nurse to HiKari's room.  
  
"Here you go." The nurse opened the door for her. Makura looked at the limp body that was masked and had an ivy contained with blood next to her. Makura quickly ran to HiKari's bed and fell to her knees next to the bed. Tears falling down her face.  
  
"HiKari, I-I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I should've been a better sister. I promise to be better, you just can't die on me HiKari!" She looked up, the HiKari made no movement. More tears fell down her face, "HiKari, I have to tell you something..." HiKari still didn't move.  
  
"I'm not the strong sister you thought me to be. I'm not strong at all, I'm actually weak, weaker than anyone I know. I lied, I do need something, something that keeps me going. I need you HiKari, and you just can't give up on me. If you do, I will too. The only person that is strong of us... is you. That's why you can't die."  
  
Makura grasped HiKari's hand and cried into it.  
  
~HiKari~  
  
"What?" her mother smiled, "She's hoping, wishing for you. She needs you HiKari, she will always. She telling you right now how much she cares and needs you. She is waiting HiKari."  
  
"How do you know this?" her mother smiled, "I am your mother, and will always be with the both of you. You 2 are never alone... ever. Weather you are apart, or together, I am with you always, till the end of time."  
  
HiKari smiled, "Thanks Mom. But... what should I do now?" The mother walked over to the father. Her father put his hands around her mother and smiled. Her mother smiled as well, "You must fight on HiKari, your sister needs you..."  
  
She floated into the whiteness along with her father. "Never give up HiKari! Never..." was the last HiKari heard before everything went black.  
  
~Makura~  
  
Makura had fallen asleep. HiKari's hand squeezed between hers. Makura opened her eyes. It had suddenly become quiet. "HiKari?" Makura turned to the heartbeat machine. It had completely stopped.  
  
"No! HiKari, wake up!" Tears fell down her face, "No! HiKari!" Suddenly doctors came in and looked at the heartbeat machine. The heartbeat was dead gone. "I'm sorry, but HiKari is dead.  
  
"No!" More after more tears fell down her face. "HiKari! Please, I just want to see your eyes again, your smiling face..." Makura sobbed. She cried into HiKari's hand, still squeezing it. She stopped when she felt a squeeze back. She stopped and looked up.  
  
HiKari opened her eyes and weakly smiled. Makura turned to the heartbeat machine. Her heart wasn't beating at all, so how was... "It's a miracle!" a doctor shouted as the heartbeat machine started beating again.  
  
"HiKari!" Makura hugged HiKari. "I'll always be there for you... Kura." Makura smiled and started crying again. This time, happily. "Kari! Your ok!" Mokuba said happily running to the other side of HiKari.  
  
"Hey Kid, you ok?" Mokuba nodded happily. "HiKari..." HiKari looked up to Yugi who was smiling at her. "Well, it's about time..." Seto said. HiKari looked up to him. He smirked. "We're so glade your ok" Tea said. HiKari looked around, the whole gang was here.  
  
She smiled, and cried as well. "What's wrong Kari?" Serenity asked. She looked up to everyone who stood around her bed. "All I ever wanted... was friends... friends who cared... and now, I think I finally have achieved that."  
  
Everyone smiled. "HiKari..." HiKari turned to Makura, there was still some tears falling slowly down her face. "I love you." ************************************************************************ That was (containing tears) CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Begins to cry) Oh, I really hope you review to this chapter, it was the most complicated to make!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Everything But Ordinary

Chapter 9  
  
~PROM NIGHT!~  
  
It was nearing 8 and the 2 Bruders were busy getting themselves ready for their first, and ever, Japanese high school prom. The 2 Bruders were neatly putting on their new Kimonoes. Makura had finally untangled one last knot in her hair.  
  
"Ow... that hurt like hell. How bout you Kari?" She turned around. HiKari's hair was completely straight with no tangles at all, but that was only because she had been brushing her hair for the past hour to make sure it was right.  
  
"Kari... Kari!" HiKari stopped and turned. "I think your hair is good."  
  
"Really?! Great!" HiKari and Makura stood up and walked over to one of their dressers. They both took up a flower clip and stuck it in each others hair. "Now we look good." HiKari said happily. "Not to mention Japanese." Makura added. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Oh no! Yugi and Seto are here. I can't do this!" HiKari ran behind the couch. The door was knocked on again. Makura ran behind the couch, "Come on Kari, you can do this." She grabbed HiKari and dragged her to the door.  
  
Makura opened it. "Hey Kari, Kura. What's up?" Yugi said with a perky voice. He turned to HiKari. "Wow... you look different with your hair, well... short." HiKari smiled slightly, "It only reminded me of the past, and I knew I had to move on to the future. But your looking good as well."  
  
Yugi had on a black over coat over a white kimonoe. He also had a black tie to go with it. "Well, let's go." Seto said leading Kura to his car. "See you guys at the prom!" Kura called back before they drove away. HiKari turned to Yugi. Yugi turned to HiKari.  
  
"Let's hurry up, we're gonna miss the prom!" HiKari said grabbing Yugi and running down the sidewalk.  
  
~At The Prom~  
  
"Wow, it's so big and... cool..." HiKari said in awe at the transformed auditorium. "Oh, so the little broken bone decided to come, eh?" Julia said as the Americies approached Yugi and HiKari. "Oh, and you actually have a date? Oh sorry, that just the dork." Amy said. The Americies laughed.  
  
"Oh why don't you just look at yourself in a mirror or something, we don't want you here!" HiKari said crossing her arms. "And who says we have to listen to you?"  
  
"I did." Amy laughed. "Amy, back off." Makura growled. Amy turned to Makura and put one of her hands on her hips. "Look Makura, why don't you just kill yourself and die in hell?" Makura launched herself at Amy, she was stopped by HiKari.  
  
"Wait Kura, I'll deal with her." Amy gave out another laugh, "Oh, so the little baby finally decided to stand up for herself."  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you Amy, I'll just beat you at your own game. What do you want me to do?" Amy chuckled and pointed to the front of the auditorium where there was a karaoke box and someone pathetically trying to sing.  
  
"Ok, you sing a song of your choice. If the crowd loves you, it proves you actually belong here. If the crowd hates you, just go back to where you came from." HiKari gulped, "I... accept your challenge."  
  
The Americies evilly smiled. "We'll be waiting HiKari." They disappeared into the crowd. HiKari turned to the stage. "Wish me luck..." HiKari was held back by Makura. HiKari turned to Makura.  
  
"You don't have to Kari. If you don't you won't have to humiliate yourself." HiKari smiled. "I ether do this, or humiliate myself by backing down. I will beat them at the their own game." HiKari turned and walked up to the stage.  
  
"I'd like to try sir." He lifted up one eyebrow, "You sure?" HiKari nodded. "Ok, all you have to do is pick a song, then start singing." HiKari nodded and walked over to the machine. The crowd went silent and turned to HiKari,  
  
'What do I pick?' HiKari thought to herself flicking through the songs. She could see the Americies sneering at her. But she could also see Yugi and Makura encouraging her. A song caught her eye. "Anything But Ordinary." It seemed to represent what she was. HiKari clicked the button and grabbed the microphone.  
  
The song started with a guitar, then HiKari started slowly. "Sometimes I get so weird, I even freak myself out. I laugh myself to sleep, it's my lullaby."  
  
"Sometimes I drive so fast, just to feel the danger. I wanna scream, it makes me feel alive." The guitar came back on. "Is it enough to love? Is it enough to breathe? Somebody ripped my heart out, and leave me here to bleed. Is it enough to die? Somebody save my life. I'd rather be anything but ordinary please."  
  
The music started to calm again. "To walk within the lines, would make my life so boring. I want to know, that I have been to the extreme." HiKari could see people staring, listening, "So knock me off my feet. Come on now, give it to me. Anything to make me feel alive."  
  
The guitar started up again, "Is it enough to love? Is it enough to breathe? Somebody ripped my heart out, and leave me here to bleed. Is it enough to die? Somebody save my life. I'd rather be anything but ordinary, please. I'd rather be anything but ordinary, please."  
  
HiKari turned to the Americies. She could see that they were shocked, but she kept singing. "Let down your defenses, use no common sense, if you look you will see. That this world is beautiful, accident, turbuilent, succulent, oppulat, permant no way. I wanna taste, don't wanna waste it, away."  
  
Everything went quiet. "Sometimes I get so weird... I even freak myself out... I laugh myself to sleep it's my lullaby..." The guitar came back, louder then ever. "Is it enough, is enough? Is it enough to breathe? Somebody ripped my heart out, and leave me here to bleed. Is it enough to die? Somebody save my life. I'd rather be anything but ordinary, please. Oh... I'd rather be anything but ordinary please..."  
  
The music quieted down, and the song ended. The crowd was silent. They stared at the girl who had just sang her heart out. They smiled and became clapping and screamed wildly. The crowd loved her.  
  
She bowed and ran off the stage. Yugi jumped and hugged her. "You did it, you did it! You really did it Kari!" Yugi yelled happily. "Yeah, I guess I did^-^" HiKari ruffled Yugi's pointy hair. She turned to the Americies who were standing near the punch bowl, they were glaring at her.  
  
She innocently walked over to them. "So? Was that good enough for ya?" Amy slapped her across the face. "You'll never belong."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Soon the whole punch bowl was dumped on Amy's head. Makura slowly took up the empty glass. "Um, do you know what you just did?!" Amy asked, still shocked. "Yeah," Makura put her arm around HiKari, "Showed you who's boss." Makura turned to the rest of the Americies.  
  
"I'd leave if I were you." They quickly shattered off. HiKari and Makura waved in Amy's face, "Bye, bye." They chanted at the same time. Amy shook her head in frustration and ran off. The crowd turned from the drenched Amy, to Makura and HiKari.  
  
"Kura! Kari! Kura! Kari! Kura! Kari!" The crowd yelled, chanting and clapping for Makura and HiKari. A boy walked through the crowd and over to Makura and HiKari. "I nominate you... part of Domino High. Ma'ams, welcome to Japan." The crowd cheered and clapped as they shook hands with the boy.  
  
"Kura! We're really part of them, isn't that great?! Kura?" HiKari looked around. Kura had disappeared, as well as Seto. "Where are they?"  
  
~Makura~  
  
"Hey, thanks again for helping me... and my sister." Makura said walking outside to Seto who was typing on his computer. He looked up, "It was nothing." He went back to his typing. Makura lifted up his head and turned it towards her.  
  
"I say it was." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He sat there, blushing madly. "I'll see ya later, k?" He slowly nodded. Makura was about to enter the auditorium again, when she was turned around and was locked in Seto's arms, kissing. (And if I write anymore for this I will be grossed out.)  
  
~HiKari~  
  
"This has to be the bast night ever!" HiKari said to Yugi as they stood there watching other couples dance. Yugi turned to HiKari, "Would you..."  
  
"Like to dance?" HiKari asked. Yugi blushed and nodded. "I'd love too." They walked onto the dance floor together and started slow dancing like everyone else. "HiKari, this is the best night ever for me too, but I just wondered if..." HiKari blushed.  
  
"Don't worry, I think I know." HiKari bent over and kissed Yugi on the cheek. He stopped and held his hand to his cheek. "Wow... you are different from every other girl I've seen." She shrugged.  
  
"I just think I'm everything but ordinary." ************************************************************************ Yes! This is an awsome story! And I have finally finished it! This is one of the most cutest stories I've ever written. I mean it fits together perfectly. Anyway, just to remind you that this great fic is devoted to Makura, my one and only big sis. Love ya bunches! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
